1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an information processing apparatus for communicating with the image forming apparatus, a print system including them, and a control program and a control method for controlling them.
2. Related Background Art
As disclosed in JP-A-2000-163225, hitherto, functions for making various maintenance processes of a printer main body have been provided for the printer corresponding to a local interface including Centronics, IEEE1284.4, USB (Universal Serial Bus), RS232-C, etc. as examples of many peripheral devices.
In a network corresponding printer, as disclosed in JP-A-10-164181 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,078), a technique such that a status of the printer can be grasped via a network interface by using a Web browser has been developed.